Power Of Three: Retold
by dandy-akinoris
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the three weren't the three? If three other cats were selected? In this retold tale, an unbelieving medicine cat, a rejected warrior, and a forgotten apprentice hold the power of the stars in their paws.


**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Firestar** -ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: **Brambleclaw** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: **Graystripe** -long-haired gray tom

 **Millie** -striped gray tabby she-cat

 **Dustpelt** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Brackenfur** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Sorreltail** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom

 **Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Briarpaw**

 **Squirrelflight** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Leafpool** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Spiderleg** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Birchfall** -light brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **Berrynose** -cream-colored tom

 **Hazeltail** -small gray-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Blossompaw**

 **Mousewhisker** -gray-and-white tom

 **Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

 **Cinderheart** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

 **Lionblaze** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Dovepaw**

 **Foxleap** -reddish tabby tom

 **Icecloud** -white she-cat

 **Toadstep** -black-and-white tom

 **Rosepetal** -dark cream she-cat

Apprentices: **Briarpaw** -dark brown she-cat

 **Blossompaw** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Bumblepaw** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Dovepaw** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Ivypaw** -silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: **Ferncloud** -pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

 **Daisy** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Poppyfrost** -tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders: **Mousefur** -small dusky brown she-cat

 **Purdy** -plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

 **Longtail** -pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: **Blackstar** -large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: **Russetfur** -dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud** -very small tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Flametail**

Warriors: **Oakfur** -small brown tom

 **Apprentice, Ferretpaw**

 **Rowanclaw** -ginger tom

 **Smokefoot** -black tom

 **Toadfoot** -dark brown tom

 **Applefur** -mottled brown she-cat

 **Crowfrost** -black-and-white tom

 **Ratscar** -brown tom with long scar across his back

 **Apprentice, Pinepaw**

 **Snowbird** -pure white she-cat

 **Tawnypelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

 **Olivenose** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Owlclaw** -light brown tabby tom

 **Shrewfoot** -gray she-cat with black feet

 **Scorchfur** -dark gray tom

 **Redwillow** -mottled brown and ginger tom

 **Tigerheart** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Dawnpelt** -cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices: **Flametail** -ginger tom

 **Ferretpaw** -cream-and-gray tom

 **Pinepaw** -black she-cat

 **Starlingpaw** -ginger tom

Queens: **Kinkfur** -tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **Ivytail** -black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders: **Cedarheart** -dark gray tom

 **Tallpoppy** -long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 **Snaketail** -dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

 **Whitewater** -white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 **WindClan**

Leader: **Onestar** -brown tabby tom

Deputy: **Ashfoot** -gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight** -mottled gray tom

Warriors: **Crowfeather** -dark gray tom

 **Owlwhisker** -light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

 **Whitetail** -small white she-cat

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat

 **Gorsetail** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Weaselfur** -ginger tom with white paws

 **Harespring** -brown-and-white tom

 **Leaftail** -dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Antpelt** -brown tom with one black ear

 **Emberfoot** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **Heathertail** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Furzepaw**

 **Breezepelt** -black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

 **Sedgewhisker** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **Swallowtail** -dark gray she-cat

 **Sunstrike** -tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: **Furzepaw** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **Boulderpaw** -large pale gray tom

 **Whiskerpaw** -light brown tom

Elders: **Webfoot** -dark gray tabby tom

 **Tornear** -tabby tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader: **Leopardstar** -unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: **Mistyfoot** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** -dappled golden she-cat

 **Apprentice, Willowshine**

Warriors: **Reedwhisker** -black tom

 **Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

 **Graymist** -pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice, Troutpaw**

 **Mintfur** -light gray tabby tom

 **Icewing** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Minnowtail** -dark gray she-cat

 **Apprentice, Mossypaw**

 **Pebblefoot** -mottled gray tom

 **Apprentice, Rushpaw**

 **Mallownose** -light brown tabby tom

 **Robinwing** -tortoiseshell-and-white tom

 **Beetlewhisker** -brown-and-white tabby tom

 **Petalfur** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **Grasspelt** -light brown tom

Apprentices: **Willowshine** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Hollowpaw** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Troutpaw** -pale gray tabby she-cat

 **Mossypaw** -brown-and-white she-cat

 **Rushpaw** -light brown tabby tom

Queens: **Duskfur** -brown tabby she-cat

 **Mosspelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: **Dapplenose** -mottled gray she-cat

 **Pouncetail** -ginger-and-white tom

 **Cats Outside Clans**

 **Smoky** -muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

 **Floss** -small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

 **Other Animals**

 **Midnight** -a stargazing badger who lives by the sea


End file.
